


Forsaken Peace

by tincturedwords



Series: Until The Sunrises [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Dying Nyx Ulric, Gen, Hurt Nyx Ulric, It’s All My Fault, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Talking To Dead People, Temporary Character Death, only for one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincturedwords/pseuds/tincturedwords
Summary: As dawn ascends to bring an end to one hellish night and a final one of Nyx Ulric’s life, he finds that he isn’t as alone as he thought he was when watching a new day rise.Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt :It’s All My Fault
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Regis Lucis Caelum, Crowe Altius & Nyx Ulric, Pelna Khara & Nyx Ulric, Regis Lucis Caelum & Nyx Ulric
Series: Until The Sunrises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820578
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Forsaken Peace

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** ¡Spoilers! Canon Character Death , Major Character Death , Descriptions of Dying / Death , Descriptions of Injuries , Mild Language , etc.  
>  **Timeline:** Set post _Final Fantasy XV : Kingsglaive_  
>  **Pairings:** Gen. None.  
>  **A/N:** This is a fill for the prompt ‘ ** _It’s all my fault_** ’ on my _Bad Things Happen Bingo_ card.  
> No beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _Final Fantasy XV_. Neither am I associated with Square Enix , or Stage 6 , nor the writers , the designers nor any of the actors who portray these characters. I make no money off any of my stories , this is purely for entertainment purposes.

> “ The ultimate test of man's conscience may be his willingness to sacrifice something today for future generations whose words of thanks will not be heard. “ **\- Gaylord Nelson**

The sunset melded into a mesh of colours and lights, unable to distinguish finite details of his surroundings anymore. The world then titled momentarily, coming to an abrupt stop when his back and head met the ground. Debris strewn as it had had it an unforgiving surface for his exhausted and battered body, although there was little feeling past the gathering heat from the ring inflicted marks.

Searing to new heights, the burn sliced through his essence with an agonising purpose. His life wasn’t his anymore, having consigned it over to protect a princess and secure a future for those lives to come meant the Gods were keen on seeing the contract to its end. 

Startled by feeling a hand suddenly grip his elbow, Nyx went rigid. Fully expecting Drautos to have pulled some resurrection stinct and returned to gloat a circumvented victory when he knew there was nothing left for his adversary to give. Not something he would have pegged the captain ever doing before this day. If the events of the last twelve hours proved anything, he never truly knew his captain and brothers-in-arms as well as he hoped. 

_“A true and tried soul, indeed.”_

But Nyx needn’t have worried, General Glauca remained very much dead, yet so had he thought had been the fate of the figure who now knelt at his side. The voice having been the give away, having scant heard it personally but never could he forget it. 

“Your Majesty?” Nyx asked, voice a mere whisper and his gaze squinted to see past the blurriness that’d settled there. 

He was stunned; he could even discern another’s touch through the fiery ache that stretched the length of his frame and settled fervidly within his very marrow. Yet distinctly he could feel His Majesty’s weathered palm rest steadily against his skin and curl of calloused fingers encircle the cracked, glowing flesh of his arm. 

Nyx’s breath shuddered in his chest, too weak to cough properly he choked and wheezed before a hand settled against the dirtied fabric of his uniform. The weight unyieldingly yet not stifling, it, in fact, lifted the tension and eased the constriction that’d been building there over the past few minutes. Allowing him the first full breath since the sun had started to peak over the horizon, although arid and smoke-filled was the air, it did wonders in helping to clear his head some and focus his vision enough to indeed recognise the king at his side. 

A flickering outline that deepened in contrast to appear whole before fading nearly pellucid then back again. Rippling yet solid. Lucent but shadowed. The disparity was enough to dredge up a faint trace of a headache that always followed using lightening during night operations, eyes constantly having to adjust against light and dark in quick sessions whilst having to track movement and strain to capture details. 

“Your Majesty.” Nyx repeated, his tone and strength of voice once more befitting of one speaking to his sovereign. 

“Hush, ‘Glaive Ulric.” Came the voice again, tone managing to perfectly balance a firm chastisement with a gentle balm only a father’s tone could glean, “Only select few ever glimpse the power of the ring that aren’t born to bare it.” 

“Forgive me.” The word slipped past Nyx’s lips, heedless of the previous order to be quiet, “The ring, I had to. They were going to take it, an—“

“And you could not let Lunafreya or Sir Ostium die for it, nor could you simply give in and let it be stolen by the Empire along with the Crystal.” King Regis finished for him, a ghostly upturn to his lips reminiscent of a smile came to fruition on the King’s expression, right along with a glint of proud mirth within the hyaline blue of his eyes, “I know. I was present for it, in a sense.” 

The King’s expression lost its amusement, returning to the sternness of a strong ruler that mingled with the gentleness of a compassionate sovereign, “You did not bargain for your life, nor was there any resentment of your choice in your heart even as you faced the coming dawn.” 

“A better future is what matters. My life was nothing.” Nyx repeated, time and experience had beaten into him that fate wouldn’t make it easy for him nor did it intend to play fair by any means, Nyx had always fought to do right by his family, friends, and people. Galahdian and later Lucian as well. 

Even though he had lost many of them, if it meant those that survived and those to come could be beheld a future of light. Where they could not only survive, but thrive and strive for happiness, then it shouldn’t have surprised the Old Kings that Nyx had chosen the way he did and held no regrets. 

… Well, perhaps after having so many unworthy ones put it on before him had set them on edge, Nyx understood that wariness of uncertainty when it came to new interactions. Immigrants in the Crown City hadn’t exactly been welcome. 

“Ulric.” The King’s voice drew Nyx back from where his thoughts had drifted, it was becoming more difficult to concentrate and Nyx had to absently wonder how long this limbo state would last. Or was this it? 

“Nyx Ulric.” Again King Regis called him, his tone patient albeit a touch worried it seemed. 

Nyx tried to focus on the rippling apparition of his former King, “Sorry, your Majesty.” 

“Quite all right, soldier, but there is someone else who is rather impatient to speak with you.” The King was smiling softly again as he turned his head to look towards Nyx’s other side, his gaze firmly locked on something. 

Following the King’s line of sight, brow furrowed and gaze narrowed in concentration as he too turned his head towards his other side to find another figure standing near them. Immediately it began walking closer once he spotted them. Just as Libertus, Nyx would know those eyes anywhere. 

“Crowe?” Nyx breathed, unable to conjure much strength behind the lump that filled his throat at seeing the shimmering aberration walk forwards and kneel at his side. 

She took up his hand in both of hers, smiling lightly, “I should kick your ass for being here so soon.” 

Nyx choked on a laugh, the sound thickly grief lined with an edge of startled mirth. Eyes stinging, he blinked repeatedly. They remained bright and glassy however. 

“I apologise, your majesty.” Crowe apologised glancing over at the former King, expression a slight sheepish at remembering their audience, which had Nyx huffing to keep his ragged laughter at bay. 

“Please feel free to speak plainly. There’s not usually so many allowances, but given our lives were taken by a preordained destiny, the Gods are feeling inordinately generous.” King Regis explained, features kind and amused at the interaction, “But it will not last long. I’ll be nearby.” 

With those words, the King stood up to his feet much more fluidly than he had in the last several years of his life, the knee brace was gone as was the cane. Striding a few paces away from the pair, he stopped beside a tall, shaved headed figure who nodded to him as he approached. Quietly they conversed, granting the two 'glaives a semblance of privacy. 

“Crowe… I—” 

“Shush.” Crowe interrupted Nyx, glaring down at him, “If you waste these few minutes we have on senseless apologises or feel even an ounce of guilt over what happened to me, I will not hesitate to hit you, injured or not, because there was nothing you could have done or seen to change what happened.” 

Again Nyx huffed on a laugh, the sound oddly cracked, but he nodded, “Fine, fine. No apologies. No guilt. Just, it’s good to see you.” 

“Glad you see it my way.” A corner of her lips came up in a slight smirk, not one to gloat outwardly but happy to have won so easily, “It’s good to see you too. Can’t say I’m particularly glad you followed so soon, but if anyone could defeat General Glauca, save Prince Lunafreya, and see Libertus to rights, it was you.” 

“Heh, all in a night’s work.” The breathless quality to his voice was returning with whatever the King had done to ease the persistent ache from his chest, slowly but steadily the pain was coming back. 

“More like a Knight, one with a ‘k’.” Crowe’s features pinched, it was an expression he and Libertus had learnt meant she wished to cry, but wouldn’t allow herself to. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Nyx tried to soothe, squeezing her hands in his best he could, “I’m not sure what’ll happen next, but whatever does, it’ll be okay. I’m at peace with what I did. You’re at peace right?” 

Nodding her head, Crowe tried to smile, “I know I look like I’m about to cry, but yes I am. It’s wonderful and I’ve got Pelna here to keep me company too.” 

Nyx’s eyes widened, looking past Crowe, he could see the other man standing there. They’d become friends when they joined the Kingsglaive around the same time, easily Pelna had fit into their little group of three to make it four. The more tech-efficient ‘glaive smiled brightly at catching Nyx’s eye, offering a lazy yet friendly salute in greeting but didn’t move to come closer. 

“He didn’t want to ‘interrupt our reunion’.” Crowe explained , speaking in a manner that placed the air quotes easily enough that she didn’t have to use her fingers, causing Nyx to scoff as Crowe rolled her eyes, “I know, but no matter what I said he wouldn’t come up with me.” 

Gathering as much of a breath as his lungs would allow, Nyx glanced back towards where Pelna stood, “Get over here, you idiot!” 

It wasn’t a very loud call, his hoarse voice cracked awkwardly, but he was heard and neither made a comment on it nor did Pelna put forth any argument. He trotted over to them in a few long strides to kneel next to Crowe at his side. 

“Hey, my friends.” 

“Hey yourself.” Nyx wheezed, breathing laboured but managing still to offer a smile towards the other, “You should have been over here minutes ago.” 

“I told you so.” Crowe quipped at Pelna, lips pursed and a single eyebrow raised. 

“I know, I know,” Pelna placated, an exasperated expression that was belayed by the smile that threatened to turn the corners of his lips upwards, “But she’s your sister and I didn’t—”

“You aren’t any less my brother just because I’ve known her longer.” Nyx interrupted to correct the other quickly, his deteriorating condition did nothing to erase the seriousness of his words. 

Pelna paused, mouth still open a slight as if to speak before he closed it, he swallowed heavily before nodding once in acceptance. His expression conveyed the deep effect of Nyx’s words that his own words could not. 

Pelna’s own large family hadn’t survived the ravages of Niflheim’s greed, but he had soon found a new family. Never could they replace the one he lost nor do away with the grief he felt, however they’d given him a new purpose. Through the years they had shared their troubles, grief, loss, triumphs, elation, and everything else in between or under the sun. Even when it was tough keeping up with the trio that was Nyx, Crowe, and Libertus, they had always stopped to wait for him. Metaphorically and physically. 

Nyx reached the hand not held by Crowe over his chest towards Pelna, it shook and wavered, but the other was quick to clasp it. Sharing a firm hold before releasing it so Nyx could relax back again. 

He all but flopped back, having to take a few deep breaths to ease the tightness that’d gathered there and greyed his vision. It was beginning to grow worse to a degree he was having trouble ignoring. 

“Easy, Nyx.” Crowe soothed, as Pelna placed a hand on his shoulder in silent comfort. 

Nyx took another breath, trying to smile through the onslaught of full bodied misery, “‘m fine. Still here.” 

“I’m afraid our time grows short.” The King’s voice intersected anything else that may have been said, he was standing closer now, but hadn’t made any move to kneel as he’d once been nor shoo the other two ‘glaives away. 

Instead Pelna and Crowe nodded as one, turning to look back at Nyx they both held bittersweet smiles. Each filled with their own measure of adoration, grief, love, and sadness. Their eyes were glossy but no tears fell. Not yet. 

“We can’t stay, or more like you can’t stay.” Crowe explained at seeing Nyx’s brows draw down together in concern, to which brought more confusion to his expression than cleared it. 

“This isn’t a goodbye, brother, but an until next time. We will be here to greet you the next time around.” Pelna furthered the explanation, bringing Nyx’s attention to him. 

“Although we don’t expect you anytime soon, so don’t go disappointing us.” Crowe warned, a sternness intertwining her tone to the point that Nyx was sure she wasn’t joking. 

“I— I don’t understand.” Nyx managed to rasp, he didn’t think he could remain present for much longer. 

“Your time walking upon Eos hasn’t been fulfilled yet, Nyx Ulric.” The King had stepped up and knelt down beside him again, placing the same hand as before on his chest and Nyx could finally take a deeper breath unhindered by the fire that’d tried to sear his lungs from the inside out. 

“I have made one last request of our Gods, one I’m afraid I didn’t ask your choice in the matter, but that they have granted.” King Regis clarified, somehow able to sound both regal in the giving of the explanation and ashamed he hadn’t consulted Nyx about it, “It seems your motives and intentions have been proven pure and unwanting despite initial impressions.” 

“See, we can’t go with you now.” Crowe added, leaning down and bringing their clasped hands to his chest, “This is where we part. Not forever, but awhile. Could you tell Libertus I love him, I’m at peace, and that he is and always will be my big brother?” 

Nyx smirked, knowing how much she and Libertus had gone back and forth about the sibling thing, “He knows, but I will tell him.” 

Crowe nodded, “I’ll be waiting for you, and for Libertus, when the time comes. Only when the time comes, if you two try to get here any sooner by being idiots, I’ll punt you back into life so hard you’ll be saying ow for the next six year.” 

Pelna outrightly laughed at that one, but nodded in agreement, “What she said.” 

“You got it.” Nyx couldn’t curve the grin that’d taken over his expression, it seemed he wasn’t the only one who'd forgotten their former king’s presence. 

“Until next time then, brother.” Pelna had said it, but it was reflected in both his and Crowe’s eyes. One last squeeze of his hand and one at his shoulder, then they each took on the same rippling translucence the king had as they stood. 

Silvery shimmers of tears finally welling to a spilling point, slipping down to trace rivulets down their opaque cheeks. Nyx blinked past his own blur to his vision, he hadn’t cried when Crowe had passed. Too caught up in being the strength as Libertus fell apart, and he hadn’t had time to do so when Pelna had followed in death. The preparation for the treaty signing and the subsequent attack had then taken all of his attention, focused on seeing Princess Lunafreya to safety and that the ring stayed in the right hands. 

He supposed he could allow himself a moment of grief, although it fought with happiness over seeing his friends again and being able to confirm they had been granted their peace. He gazed after them as long as he could, blinking past the swelling of tears and fighting the waver to his smile. 

“They will be well looked after.” The King’s voice came soft and kind, “The Gods knows of their troubles and sacrifices in life, while they have a different path than those of passed on Kings whose duty, even in death, is not yet done, they indeed have peace from every earthly obligation and hurt.” 

Nyx nodded, swallowing at the thickness in his throat, unable to speak quiet yet. He was happy to hear that from the previous King’s mouth, it meant it was no lie meant to calm and comfort him. They were content and tranquil in their afterlife. Truthfully, he could ask for nothing better for them. Even though he had to live on without them, he was glad for them and thankful to the Gods. 

“Our time grows ever shorter.” King Regis redirected the conversation, turning to lock gazes with Nyx, kindly unseeing of the redness to the others eyes and the wetness down his cheeks, “Now it is time for your reward. 

“I didn’t do it with the hopes of a reward.” Nyx countered without thought. 

“And that is only one of the reasons why this is more than deserved.” King Regis countered, “Another is that there are darker days approaching before the future we wish for those to come can take place. Ones that will require aid of a greater degree than mere skill with a blade and worldly experience.” 

Nyx’s gaze narrowed, attempting to piece together what that would entail, “How do I help?” 

King Regis offered a subdued smile at hearing those words, “It appears rumours of your altruistic heroism aren’t exaggerated.” 

Stunned, Nyx blinked, his gaze darting to the side for a moment before he could regain a more neutral set to his features. Although decorum held little merit at the moment with the late King of Lucis leaning over his prone form as he lay dying after using a ring he was never meant to wear. Protocol seemed rather purposeless, but Nyx kept to it as best he could given the circumstance. 

Facing his former sovereign was a bit different than facing those kings of old that appeared to have lost their perspective of what the world was like and what it was like to be human. He still held a degree of respect for King Regis. Even if it was strange to hear the king speak of his reputation amongst the ‘glaives with a pride that he hadn’t heard since his father had passed on. 

“Your reputation certainly precedes you, Nyx Ulric.” The King continued as if he didn’t see Nyx’s shock, “And thus you have been judged and found worthy twice over. Much have you lost and sacrificed for, yet still you ask what more you may do.” 

Reaching his free hand up, elbows still bent, King Regis hand lay sprayed in the air as if awaiting something, yet he spoke drawing Nyx’s attention back to his face, “It is in this show of both humility and selflessness that I grant through the powers of the kings of old and the gods above, you life once more and duty of conduit to the magic of the crystal so that you may assist those ensnared by darkness towards the light.” 

With those words a translucent dagger appeared before his hand in a shower of crystalline shards and a brief flex of the king’s hand at it slamming down through Nyx’s chest. Eliciting a sharp gasp at the strange contact shot a lancing of ice then searing warmth through his core. The sensation didn’t fade, only intensified along with a blinding light that had his eyes clenching closed. 

Back arching up in reaction to the painful dichotomy of temperature yet striking numbness that spread like wildfire along his frame, Nyx shuddered and withered. 

Yet seemingly as soon as it began it was over. 

Feeling the pitted and debris riddled ground at his back, once more he could see the dawn hued sky spanning out above him with patches of smoke from still burning fires and ash coated clouds that dotted the mixture of blue, pink, and orange that shone with the beacon of a rising run. 

A breath. True and proper deep breath that didn’t hitch at any construction nor catch with an increasing edge of pain. Then another, and another. No seething burning that’s signalled his limited time remained, nor did any of the hurts that came with extended combat with a stubborn opponent. He felt strangely good for having died and apparently been sent back from the afterlife. 

Oh wait until Libertus hears that one. _’Yeah I died but they didn’t want me in the afterlife so they sent me back.’_

The very thought had him huffing in laughter and smiling to himself. But that reminded him, this second chance came with a task. Even if it hadn’t he’d have sought out Libertus and helped with evacuation efforts or setting up a secondary base camp for the ‘glaives. Anywhere he was needed he would be. 

Reaching up a hand to run down his face, his fingers paused at feeling the puckered and rough edges of a scar along the left side of his face. It seemed this life was both conditional and came with a permanent unconcealable reminder. 

Tracing the length of the new scar, from temple along a portion of his forehead and back to where it’s trailed down to where his cheekbone met the bridge of his nose then back and down towards his jawline near his neck. It wasn’t the biggest scar he donned, but it was certainly going to be his most prominent. It’s lines ridged and jagged, that stretched outwards like trindles along the side of his face. 

Dropping his hand from its tactile inspection, Nyx decided he didn’t mind the scar. It was an occupational hazard he faced before and could do now. A rather minor reminder in the grand scheme of things after all that the princess’s brother had lost an arm and Luche had lost his life… 

Stopping that line of thought, his heart twinging after recalling how his fellow ‘glaives had turned coat so easily. He’d grown up knowing Luche, not as close as he was with Libertus, but never had he thought the man could have concealed a power hungry greed coupled with enough hate to murder his friends. Nor had he thought that of Sonitus and Axis, not even Tredd who was a prickly asshole even on the good days. It was more of a blow than Nyx could properly process right now. 

Rolling onto his hand to prop himself up on his hands and knees, Nyx refocused himself. It was time to move, but he wanted to take it slow as to not push his newfound vitality, Nyx took a breath then pushed off to stumble to his feet. Wavering only a moment before being able to stand upright. The dizziness was minor and fled quickly, leaving the aches and pains of earlier an apparent distant memory with how well he felt now. 

Blinking against the striking light from the sun as it had peaked over the horizon enough to truly begin brightening the sky, Nyx rose a hand to shade his eyes. His gaze watching the sunrise chase the shadows from the decimated battlefield, highlighting the rubble and remains. It’d take a lot of rebuilding to the calibre it had been. 

“Guess a duty is never done.” Nyx murmured to himself, then pitching his voice as if in conversation with another, “Not sure if you can hear me, your majesty, but for a better future, I won’t waste this chance.” 

A quiet chuckle seemed to reverb about the air, followed by a ghostly whisper filled with a reminiscent fondness coasted along a soft breeze, “ _Go then, Nyx Ulric._ ” 

Nyx smirked into the empty air, hand falling away from his face as he turned towards the direction of the bridge, “You got it, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Yes this is a bit of a ‘Fix-It Fic’ for the end of the _Final Fantasy XV : Kingsglaive_ film because whilst I do love that Nyx was worthy & was able to help Luna & Libertus escape with the ring , he did have a good ending if he had to go then I’m glad it was that way , but I really hate to see my favourites die so I wrote this purely self-indulgent piece.
> 
> Will I find a way to bring back Crowe & Pelna ? Who knows , I will try but I’m not currently sure I can write a plausible solution to that one. So take Nyx for now.
> 
> Please if you feel so inclined leave a comment or review , whether it’s constructive criticism or a reaction whether good / bad / etc. or simple ‘i liked or didn’t like it’ , I’d appreciate it ! But as always never feel obligated to do so , if you are merely here to read , that’s all right as well.
> 
>  **Note :** It fits the prompt rather loosely but I feel it still works as it was King Regis’ fault as well as the Destiny set by the Six. So they fix their mistake by bringing him back to life , the reason for King Regis to request & then the Six’s generosity that gave Nyx back his life & ability to conduct magic is because in _Final Fantasy XV : Comrades_ multiplayer , the ‘glaives can still use magic which was shown to have died with the king. So they had to have a way to continue to use it, thus in my universe, Nyx was brought back to life & is the conduit for that magic all the ‘glaives can use.
> 
>  **Note#2 :** Nyx now permanently bears the mark when the ring’s power begins to fade as a scar on his face. In all stories to follow in this series, whether a part of the **Bad Things Happen Bingo** or not, he will have this scar. I figured since there always seems to be a mark left on those who use the ring yet don’t die, such as Ignis’ blindness ( or **¡SPOILERS!** the faint scars Ignis carries over his eye & face in the _EPISODE IGNIS_ alternate ending ) & with Ravus missing an arm, that Nyx would have a mark as well. One that wouldn’t be easy to hide like the others are.


End file.
